


Beware, he bites

by Deyaniera



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Claiming Bites, F/M, Gags, Kinktober, Leather, Overstimulation, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Stockings, Suspension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Victor Creed finds himself a frail.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: explicit M/F sex with lots of biting and BDSM play.

            Despite the warnings, despite all the training, Elodie could not help herself.  Every time her crew went against Victor Creed, she had to retreat or hide.  She could not fight the wild man, obviously, but she could barely use her powers around him.  He drew her, and when she tried to help her crew, she found herself reaching out to him, too.  Fortunately, things were usually so insane when he was around, no one noticed.

            Well.  No one but Victor.

            Elodie’s refusal to use her powers around him meant that she didn’t see how she was impacting him.  Her scent drew him, and Victor found her almost as distracting as she found him.  Their third encounter, he decided he’d had enough of the frail, and he tracked her when she retreated to hide.

            Victor could not understand why this frail was so intriguing, but the opportunity was there, so he indulged it.  He breathed in her tasty scent and followed her.  Despite his size, Victor moved like the wind through the forest.  The frail had thought the woods would protect her, but they were his home.

            He found her in a tree, crouched in a nook.  She was looking around, but she hadn’t seen him yet.  He had a feeling she knew he was nearby, though.  Some instinct kept him hidden, wary.  He peered up at her, nostrils flaring.  She smelled nervous/excited/aroused.  And that had him even more interested.  He stepped out of the shadows, staring up at her.  She met his eyes, then leaped from the tree to land in front of him. 

            Victor decided he liked the bold little kitten.  He was going to indulge himself.  He leaned closer to her, making a show of sniffing her hair.  She reacted as though she was going to push him away, and he grabbed her arm.

            The physical contact activated Elodie’s powers, and opened a connection between them.  She could feel his interest, his attraction, and it redoubled her own.  Victor wanted her, and she wanted him.  He got the message, too.  Without a word, he picked her up and carried her off into the woods. 

            Elodie knew she should scream, try to contact her team, something.  Instead, she clung to Victor and unbuckled the tracker/communicator on her wrist.  It fell, and she shivered.  Victor felt the shiver and rubbed her back with one big hand.  Elodie hid her face in his neck, and he held her tighter. 

            Victor didn’t know why the frail wanted to go with him, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.  He knew this forest, it held one of his many bolt-holes, and the cabin was definitely going to get some use tonight.  He rarely denied himself amusement, and this was too interesting to pass by.

            He slid through the brush, pleased that the frail was clinging to him rather than looking around.  It made things easier; he didn’t have to wonder if she was after him, if she was a plant from somewhere.  No, he could feel her trembling in his arms, could smell that she was terrified as well as turned on, and it all added up to fun in Victor’s mind.

            Victor reached his cabin, pleased to find it dusty and unused.  He set the frail down, but she was shaky and leaned on him.  He unlocked the door and let her hang on to his arm as they walked inside.  He wanted to pounce on her, to bite and mark her as his.  The scent of her was driving him insane.  But he was more than his urges, despite his comfort with indulging them.  He found the cold box, full of water he’d stashed there, and brought her a bottle.

            Elodie was having second thoughts, wondering what on earth came over her, when Victor offered her a cool bottle of water.  This small kindness shifted her thoughts and helped calm her fear.  She accepted it, and murmured “thank you.”

            Victor did not reply, watching the frail and considering his next move.  She met his gaze, drank more of the water, and then set the bottle down.  Her lips were glistening, and Victor did not resist the urge.  He stepped closer.  She didn’t move, though he heard her heart beating faster.  He slowly leaned down, giving her the option to flee, to stop him.  Her eyes met his, and her scent changed.  The fear diminished, the arousal increased.  Victor liked the brave little frail, though he also wondered if she knew what she was in for.  She lifted her chin, and one hand tentatively touched his chest, then his neck.  The contact, her fingertips rubbing his neck, then sliding up to his cheek…Victor lowed his head, took the touches for permission, and captured her lips, her mouth.  As he deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, she made a whimpering noise and he went from intrigued to red, raging lust.

            Victor pulled her against his body, felt her shudder, felt her hands fist in his trenchcoat, pulling him closer, and he gave into his urges.  He released her lips and nuzzled her neck, then bit her lightly.  She gasped and her hips thrust against his.  He chuckled and picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom and then setting her down.  He swept the dustcover off the bed, then took off his trenchcoat and tossed it aside. 

            Elodie watched him, her heart pounding from fear and arousal.  He was terrifying but she wanted him more than she’d ever wanted anything before.  She unzipped her jumpsuit, slowly, and his eyes followed every movement.  Elodie could almost taste the lust in the air.  She peeled the top of the suit off, revealing the white tank top and bra beneath it, and Victor smiled.

            His smile had an edge, and revealed his fangs.  She shivered.

            Victor casually shredded the black t-shirt he was wearing and tossed it aside, as she pushed the jumpsuit down farther, revealing her white panties and bare legs.  She kicked off the shoes and stepped out of the suit, while he watched. 

            “Little kitten,” he purred.  “This is your last chance.  If you stay here, you’re mine.”

            The possession and lust in his voice made Elodie swallow hard.  But she met his eyes and stepped closer, touching his chest, sliding her fingertips over the curly hair and muscle.  “Am I?” she murmured, and Victor chuckled and lifted her onto the bed.  He pushed her back, and then knelt next to her, wrapping one hand lightly around her ankle. 

            “Mine,” he repeated, and then brushed his lips over her ankle, up her calf.  She was not expecting the gentleness, and her breath hitched.  Then he bit her, scraping his teeth on her calf, and she gasped.  He moved up, bit her thigh, and she moaned.  He bit his way up her thigh, to the thin fabric covering her wet pussy. 

            Victor was relishing the frail’s reactions to him, and especially the scent of her arousal.  He could tell she enjoyed everything, and while he’d been careful not to bleed her, her reactions were making him think she wouldn’t mind at all.  He slid his claws into her panties and swiftly turned them to rags.  She gasped.  He tossed the fabric aside and tasted her.

            She was delicious.  Victor licked lightly and then thrust his tongue into her, careful of his fangs.  He didn’t want to hurt the frail, just eat her.  She thrust her hips up to meet him, and he wrapped his hands around her hips to hold her still.  He then proceeded to lick her, suck her clit, and occasionally stop to bite her on the thigh.  She was utterly delightful.  Every time he bit her, she would moan and writhe, until Victor wasn’t sure he could hold back.  He bit her hard enough to bleed her, and the noise she made went right through him.  He sucked her clit after, and she came so hard he felt her juices dripping down his chin.  Oh, he was definitely keeping her.

            He climbed up onto the bed, shredded her shirt and then bit through the front part of the bra, revealing her breasts.  Her nipples were so hard.  The frail wrapped her arms around him, and her scent was intoxicating.  Victor nipped her breast, then sucked on her nipple hard.  She gasped and then whispered ‘please.’

            Victor growled, that small word making him want to take her now.  He quickly freed his cock.  He slid one hand under her ass and then thrust into her hard and fast.  She screamed in pleasure/pain, and the sound made him even harder.  She was writhing beneath him, and he grabbed her wrists, stretching them over her head with one hand.  She looked up at him, eyes wide, as he lightly ran his claws down her neck with his other hand. 

            “My turn,” he said, nipping her neck with an edge of teeth before pushing himself up on one arm.  He writhed his hips, and she moaned again, shuddering.  He thrust slowly at first, letting himself enjoy the sensation of this tight little frail.  She was thrusting back against him, and as he sped up, fucking her harder and deeper, she was making whimpery noises.

            Victor lowered himself, his bare chest against hers, and her eyes fluttered open.  He licked her neck, then whispered “Come for me,” and bit her shoulder with intent.

            She came, panting and moaning, and he fucked her hard and fast until he finally came, releasing her shoulder and roaring his pleasure to the sky.

            He collapsed next to her, panting.  She curled next to him, one hand lightly on his shoulder.  He reached over and pulled her hand onto his chest and sighed.  That was the best time he’d had in a while.  What a good little frail.

 

             


	2. Scream as loud as you want...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets to play with his frail the way he likes best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: explicit M/F sex, BDSM, gags

Victor couldn’t stop thinking about the frail.  She had surprised him in so many ways, and that never happened.  Frails were scared of him, intimidated by him, never talked to him.  And yet that one had.  And had followed through on her promise; she hadn’t said a word to anyone about what happened to her.  Who happened to her, really. 

He kept tabs on her, watching her from a distance.  Which was how he found out she wasn’t as young as he’d thought.  She had a healing factor and looked far younger than she was.  She wasn’t a student; she’d gained her powers through an accident and was at the school to learn to control them.  That’s how she’d gone off on missions with the team.  Her powers were helpful to the others, though he hadn’t seen what they were.

Victor wanted her again.  He stalked the school, trying to figure out how he could get her away.  And then he got his wish.  She left the school, heading to town for something.  He didn’t care what, he was going to find her.  He followed her on his motorcycle, not bothering with hiding.  He knew she could feel him, though he didn’t know how that worked, and didn’t much care; she was the only one so far. 

She pulled into a drug store, got out and stood there, watching him pull in.  He smiled at her, baring his fangs.  She strolled over to him, looking amused.  He tilted his head at the bitch seat.  “Hop on.”

“Will you bring me back here?  With my clothes in one piece?”

Victor laughed.  “I’ll bring you back with clothes.  Not going to promise yours will survive.”

 “Well, that’s something.”  She put her hand on his shoulder, climbed onto the bike.  Then she wrapped her arms around him.  He couldn’t fight the surge of lust.  Something about this frail…

Victor backed the bike up and drove off, trying to decide where to take the frail.  He decided he wanted to play, and that meant one place.  He headed to the apartment he’d rented a long time ago, a very special place fitted out just the way he liked it.  As he leaned into the turns, he was impressed with the little frail.  She was a good passenger.  He pulled into the parking garage and turned the bike off.  She dismounted and waited for him.  He looked at her wondering what it was about her. 

“Victor?”

“Elodie.”  He dismounted and put one hand on her back, guiding her to the elevator.  He knew she could feel him, could sense some of what he was thinking.  She was the only one; he’d had actual telepaths who couldn’t read him like this little girl.  “You know what I want.”

She shivered.  “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want it, too.”

He chuckled.  “I know you don’t trust me.”

“I trust you not to harm me,” she said softly. 

“Hmm.”  He liked the way she put that.  And he liked even more that she understood the difference.  “But you don’t trust me.”

“Trust takes time,” she said.  “We haven’t even spent an entire day together.”

“Do you want time with me?”

She stopped, turning towards him.  She looked wary, and he could feel her hope and fear.  “Would you enjoy that?”

Victor considered it.  He felt her approval, and it made him give more weight to her wishes.  “I would enjoy learning you.”

She smiled, turned back to the elevator and spoke softly.  “I might learn you, too.”

He grinned, showing his fangs.  “You might.”

They went up to his apartment and he unlocked the door.  This place was his playhouse, not a home base, so it was sparsely furnished.  The living room had a huge couch, but nothing else.  Victor took his coat off and tossed it on the couch.  He turned to his frail, watched her looking around. 

“Why here?”

Victor smiled, loving that she knew his choice was purposeful.  “Get naked, and I’ll show you.”

She lifted an eyebrow at him.  “Do I get to say no?”

“Do you want to say no?” 

Elodie began unbuttoning her shirt slowly, and Victor could see hints of the white bra she was wearing.  She pulled the shirt off, and he made an approving noise once he could see the lacy bra.  She unbuttoned and pulled her pants off, revealing that her panties matched. 

“My little slut,” he murmured.  “Did you dress for me?”  Elodie blushed, but he could smell her arousal.  He breathed in, enjoying it.  She bit her lip.  “Answer me,” he said firmly.

Blushing harder, she nodded. 

“Say it.”

“I dressed for you,” she whispered. 

“Good girl,” he purred, walking closer to her, standing behind her.  “Now, do you want to see what I want to do with you?”

“Yes,” she said. 

Victor ran his fingertips beneath her bra strap, and she obediently unhooked it and let it slide to the floor.  She moved to remove her panties, and he stopped her.  “Leave them,” he growled.  “I changed my mind.”  He leaned in, whispering in her ear.  “I’m going to tear them off you.”  Elodie shivered, and he smelled her excitement.  “Yes,” he said.  “Then after I tear them off, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move.”

She leaned back against him, let her head fall against his shoulder.  “Please,” she said. 

He turned her and kissed her, picking her up and shoving her against the wall.  She moaned against his mouth.  He bit her bottom lip, just reminding her of his fangs, then pulled back.  “Be careful what you ask for,” he growled.

She caressed his cheek, then his neck.  “Please.”

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, then set her down inside the door.  He stood behind her, his hands possessively on her shoulders, stroking down her arms.  “Is this what you want?”

She looked around, taking in the bed with a metal frame that had chains and cuffs attached.  Hooks lurked in the ceiling, and the wall had a rack full of his toys.  He could feel her amazement, arousal, and a little intimidation at the array. 

“We’ll start off slow,” he murmured, his hands playing over her waist, teasing but never coming close to her breasts.  He noticed her nipples hardening, her breathing changing.  “First, I’m going to wrap those cuffs around your wrists,” he purred.  “Then I’ll chain you to the bed.”  She was panting, and he could smell her pussy.  “You’ll be mine, helpless to resist.”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Oh, no,” he said, kissing her neck.  “No words for you.”  He left her, crossing to the bed and pulling a gag from the nightstand.  “You’re mine.”

Elodie walked closer to him, and the impish smile warned him.  He waited.  She touched the small red ball gag, feeling it.  “Kiss me first.”

“Of course,” he said, and lowered his head.  He kissed her hard, cupping the back of her head in his clawed hand.  She kissed him back, one hand curling around his neck, her tongue meeting his.  When he pulled back, they were both panting. 

He offered her the gag.  She took it and put it in her mouth.  He buckled it, and then unhooked the wrist cuffs.  She obediently offered him her wrists.  He wrapped the cuffs around her, buckling them tightly, and then gently pushed her back onto the bed. 

Elodie shivered, then obediently climbed onto the bed.  Victor climbed up with her and attached the chains to her wrist cuffs, pulling her arms wide apart.  He then ran his hand down her body, from her shoulder to her breast, over her stomach, down her hip.  She thrust her hip up into his hand, making him smile.  He sat back, then climbed off the bed to enjoy looking at her. 

“Mmm.”  He leaned over and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over the gag.  “Scream as loud as you like, little girl,” he purred.  “Only I will hear you.”

Elodie whimpered, and Victor smiled.  He leaned over and nipped her neck, then pinched her nipples.  Once they were nice and hard, he added clamps.  She protested, wordlessly, her noises music to his ears.  He squeezed her breasts, making her squirm and writhe. 

Her muffled moans made Victor want to fuck her, but he wasn’t done tormenting her.  He turned his attention to her panties, sliding one clawed finger into them and pulling up.  The ripping noise was loud next to her quiet whimpers.  He took them in his hand and tore them in half, then pushed the scraps aside.  He slid one finger carefully along her pussy, feeling how wet and hot she already was.  He pushed her legs apart, leaning down and tasting her.

As he licked her, thrusting his tongue inside and devouring her, she could not stop writhing.  Every movement shifted the clamps on her nipples and pushed her arousal higher.  She was almost screaming behind the gag, and Victor loved every moment of it.  He licked every inch of her, eating her pussy like the delicacy it was.  He licked and sucked her clit, pinning her hips to the bed to keep her from throwing him off her as her contortions grew more and more frantic. 

At last, she screamed into the gag and shuddered beneath him, coming hard.  He licked her until she was whimpering again, writhing in pleasure/pain.  She was thrusting her hips against him, but also making pained noises.  He chuckled as he straightened and finally stripped.  She was tugging on the bonds, whimpering.

Victor climbed atop her, flicking the nipple clamps and rubbing his hard cock against her wet pussy.  She wrapped her legs around him and whined, her noises urgent and needy. 

“You want this, little girl?” he said, rubbing against her.  She nodded, then flinched when he grabbed her breast and squeezed, licking around the clamp.  He chuckled, loving how sensitive she was.  She was rubbing herself against him, and he let her while he teased her, licking her nipples and then finally releasing them from the clamps.  She squealed into the gag when he did, and then gasped and moaned when he licked and suckled the swollen buds. 

Victor writhed his hips, thrusting his cock into her wet pussy, and she moaned, a throaty sound he wanted to hear again.  He pulled out and thrust in hard, and she made the same noise.  He growled and pushed up on his hands, digging his claws into the mattress by her head.  He kept up the hard, slow thrusts, and she kept moaning.  He sped up, fucking her faster but still hard and deep, and she abruptly screamed, shuddering and coming. 

The feeling of her shuddering beneath him, her pussy milking his cock, all of it made him crazy.  He let himself go, fucking her fast, deep, hard until finally, he exploded deep inside her.  He groaned and collapsed on top of her, panting. 

She rubbed her face against the top of his head, and he actually felt affection for her.  He rolled onto his side and pulled the gag down.  She stretched her jaw, then sighed. 

Gruffly, Victor spoke.  “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, her voice a bit hoarse.  He moved to unhook the cuffs from the chains and then started to get up.  She touched his chest, stopping him.  “Can you just…” she trailed off, uncertain.  Victor saw through her, though, and smiled a bit.  He relaxed back onto the bed and pulled her into his arms. 

She sighed again and relaxed against his chest.  He held her gently and hoped he wasn’t making a terrible mistake. 


	3. A needful visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie surprises Victor the next time he comes to get her.

 

Several weeks passed before Victor had the opportunity to see his frail again.  He had taken her back to her car missing panties, but otherwise intact.  He hadn’t planned on letting her go, but she had a way about her.  He didn’t think she trusted him entirely, and yet he found himself trusting her.  And again, she apparently hadn’t told anyone.  There were no confrontations with the runt, no uproars from anyone, not a peep.  Just business as usual, and this little frail—his little frail—going on missions.  Usually with the asshole Cyclops and his crew, though before he’d left on the mission he took, he’d seen her with the runt.

It had taken all his self-control not to leap into that fray.  But he had work.  And he took his job seriously, especially when they were paying him as well as they were.  Not to mention, he would get to have fun.  This one was supposed to look like wild animals.  His favorite.

The job had been easy.  And when he was done, ordinarily he would have found a frail and enjoyed himself.  But this time, none of the available women were what he wanted. 

He wanted _his_ frail.  Elodie.

Dammit.

Victor went back to the school.  He perched in a tree overlooking the garden, hidden, outside the fence.  But damned if she didn’t appear, walking into the garden, looking around for him.  He did not like the feelings that hit him when he saw her.  Yet, he couldn’t deny that she was what he wanted. 

Elodie knew he was out here, but couldn’t see him.  She had looked up, smart girl.  But he was hidden by thick leaf-cover, and back farther than she was looking.  She spoke softly, knowing he’d hear her thanks to his superior senses.  “There are cameras here,” she murmured.  “I’ll meet you outside the fence, near the small pond, if that’s what you want.”

Victor pitched his voice carefully.  “I could just take you.”

She smiled, the minx.  That smirk of knowing, of confidence.  He wanted to growl, but then he also liked the way she defied him.  She spoke again, still quiet.  “You could.  But then they’d come after me, and I’d rather avoid that.  Wouldn’t you?”

“Be fast,” he said, and slipped back into the forest to find the pond she was speaking of. 

He paced the area, impatient.  Then he smelled her.  He turned, and saw her.  She ran into his arms, hitting him unexpectedly hard.  He caught her, steadied her, and then kissed her.  She moaned against his mouth, and he considered taking her right then and there.  But no, he wanted to enjoy himself.  A thorough fucking, driving her to new heights, that was what he needed.  When he pulled away from the kiss, he noticed she was carrying a bag.

“I’m free for three days,” she said softly.  “I needed a break, so I told them I was going to go visit family.”

Victor slid a hand into her hair, lightly caressing with his claws.  She closed her eyes and leaned her head into the caress.  He enjoyed the touch and the softness of her hair, but couldn’t resist a teasing dig.  “Family, eh?”

“If you don’t want me to stay with you—”

“Oh, no, little girl,” Victor said with a smirk of his own.  “You’ve just handed me yourself on a silver platter.  I’m going to eat you alive.”

She shivered but smiled.  He really did like this little frail.

The first day, he just fucked her.  The second day, he woke up before her and looked at her while she slept.  Her hair was spread across the pillow, but she was curled into herself, on her side.  He slid a hand across her back, and she made a pleasant noise.  He touched her again, and she rolled onto her back.  He couldn’t resist that.

Victor touched her again, gently sliding his hand from her collarbone down to her breast.  Her nipple hardened, and she moaned softly.  He smiled and bent his head to lick it lightly, then suck it into his mouth.  He sucked harder, flicking his tongue across it.  She gasped, and her eyes opened.  He growled, still sucking, and she moaned again, louder. 

“Victor,” she whispered.  He bit gently, and she writhed beneath him.  “Oh, god, Victor.”

He released her breast, only to move to the other one.  He continued pinching and teasing her nipple with his hand while he sucked and bit the other.  She was thrusting her hips, gasping and crying out as he continued. 

“Victor, please!”

He released her nipple, chuckling.  “Please what, little girl?”

“Please, fuck me.”

He laughed.  “Oh, no.  Not yet.” 

Elodie whimpered, but she did not try to pull him atop her or protest when he returned to his nipple torture.  He pinched both nipples, pulling on them, then resumed his licking and sucking, moving back and forth.  She continued making soft noises of pleasure, until abruptly she screamed and shuddered in orgasm.  Victor hadn’t expected that, but now he wanted more.  He bit harder, this time, working her breasts until she was writhing mindlessly, almost screaming in pleasure/pain. 

“Victor, please,” she begged, again and again, and he ignored her pleas.  He kept up his torture, teasing her until she came again.  At this point, she was shivering with aftershocks.  Victor lightly brushed her clit with a finger, and she shuddered and came again.  He purred.  This was how he wanted her, wet, ready, and trembling beneath him.  He shifted, climbing atop her, and she gasped and squirmed as he rubbed his cock against her swollen pussy.

“Please,” she whispered.

“Yes, baby,” Victor said, slowly sliding his cock into her.  She screamed her way through an orgasm just from that.  He brushed a hand over her nipples and she shuddered again.  He could feel her pussy throbbing around his cock, and he chuckled softly.  “That’s my girl.”

He wasn’t sure she heard him, since she simply continued making whimpering noises and writhing against him.  She was so far gone into the pleasure he’d given her.  He reveled in it, slowly sliding his cock out and back in.  He could feel her pleasure building again, through their bond and in her body.  He wanted more, so he kept at the slow pace, until she was so close she was pleading with him for more.

Victor gave in, fucking her harder and faster, until she screamed and came, her pussy contracting around his cock.  At that, he couldn’t resist.  He fucked her harder and faster, until he finally came, thrusting hard and roaring his pleasure. 

He shuddered and then let himself fall forward onto his elbows.  Elodie was panting, still shivering from time to time.  Victor rolled off her and pulled her onto his chest.  She sighed and shifted, resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder. 

“Hell of a way to wake up,” she murmured, her voice a bit scratchy. 

Victor chuckled.  “Is that a complaint?”

“Ohgodno!” she said.  “I think I need a nap, though.”

Victor laughed.   


	4. A suspended moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor helps his little kitten after she's hurt, and she learns what it's like to deal with his powers. They're almost overwhelming to her, and lead to them sharing a very sexy moment.

Victor did not like that he missed the frail after she went back to the school.  Three days should not have made him so comfortable waking up with her.  He purposefully took a distant job that would take some time to handle, hoping it would take the edge off.  It didn’t hurt that this was another case where he got to indulge himself. 

If he couldn’t fuck the little frail, ripping someone apart would help.

To his annoyance, the mission didn’t take the edge off as much as he was hoping.  It did take a good bit of time, though.  And once he was done, he was restless.  He went to one of his mountain retreats, hoping to run the need out.  He hunted with his bare hands and still found his bed too cold and empty.  This was a weakness.  He should eradicate it.  And yet…

That night, he left the mountains and went back to the apartment not far from the school.  And was torn between annoyance and delight that he could feel the frail as soon as he was there.  Could smell her, too, on the toys he’d used with her.  He breathed in the scent of her tears from the mask he’d made her wear, and growled. 

He would have her again.  He slept in the bed, on the sheets that smelled of her, and planned on visiting her in the morning.  He woke in the middle of the night.  His instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong.  Victor was not a man to ignore these warnings.  He got up and headed out, following his gut.  He sniffed the air, but could not smell anything.  Still… He sensed…water.  He headed for the river and scented the frail halfway there.  She was hurt badly, though he smelled no blood.  He ran.

Victor burst onto the riverbank and saw a dark-haired woman cradling Elodie.  Everything stopped for a second, and then rage took over.  Snarling, he reared back.  Everyone who hurt his frail would die.  Elodie spoke first, her voice cracking on his name.

“Victor.  Victor, no!  Mae is my friend.  She’s helping.”  She was pale, and the hand she had lifted to stop him shook.  He growled at that sight and stalked closer.  He took her from the other woman, removing his coat and wrapping it around her.  The rage subsided when she was in his arms, though he did not like that she felt so weak, so fragile.  She was trembling, cold despite his coat.  He cradled her, kneeling and trying to rub warmth back into her. 

“What happened?” he snarled, addressing Mae. 

“I was with the group, on a mission,” Elodie replied.  It took time for her to gather herself, but Mae stayed quiet, watching Victor warily.  Elodie’s voice was hoarse, rough.  “Things went bad.  Mae found me, but she can’t help me like you can.  Will you let me boost you?  It’ll let me share your healing factor.”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, unsure what she meant but willing to share his healing if that meant she would be okay.

Elodie caressed his cheek, her hand still shaking. Victor covered it with his own, pressing it against his skin.  She sighed, and he felt a shockwave pass through him.  He felt energized, better, could see even more clearly, could hear too much, could smell scents even more sharply.  It was nearly unnerving for the first moment until he adapted.  He could smell that she was still not well, but she was healing.  She wriggled, and he realized she was putting her arms through the sleeves of his coat.  He breathed in, enjoying the mingling of their scents.  It settled something in him.

 Victor looked up at the other woman, realizing she was waiting, still eyeing him coolly.  “I’m taking her home,” he stated.  To his surprise, the other woman nodded.

“Ella, give me your tracker,” she said.

“It was smashed when I fell,” Elodie replied.  She pulled the sleeve of his coat back, revealing a bare wrist.  “It’s why I didn’t think you’d find me, Mae.”

“I don’t need the tracker to find you.”  She looked at Victor when she said that, and he couldn’t help his amusement.  He knew she meant it as a warning, but it was simply a way of life for him.  She spoke again.  “And if it was smashed, good.  Go with Victor,” Mae said.  “I’ll go back to the school and report that I couldn’t find you.”  Mae stood up, dusted off her knees and gave Elodie a look.  “Be careful.  Come back when you can.  Send me a message if you want.”

“Of course I want,” Elodie said, glancing sidelong at Victor.  “I’ll message you when I can.”  Mae nodded and slipped off into the woods.  Victor picked Elodie up, cradling her against his chest as he stood.  “Victor, I can walk,” she protested.

“I’m faster,” he said and leaped off into the forest.  He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his chest.  He didn’t want to think about how good it felt.  He didn’t want to think about how hurt she’d been, or that she’d completely avoided telling him what actually had happened.  He would ask her again, later.  For now, he wanted her where he could protect her.

He could feel her breathing in, and then she licked his neck.  It took everything in him not to stop right there and take her.  He growled.  “What are you doing?”

“I can smell everything.”  She sounded awed, amazed.  “I wanted to know what you’d taste like now.”

He slowed, gathering himself.  He could not stop and fuck the frail, not with her in this condition and who knows what group after her.  Victor knew better, but damn was it difficult.  “Behave,” he told her.  “Time for that later.”

She seemed to settle, breathing against his skin, her nose buried in his neck.  It took Victor less time to get home even with delays and carrying her.  She’d said she would ‘boost’ him.  He liked it.  He breathed in, scenting for any intruders as he got closer to the apartment.  Nothing.  He leaped up to the balcony and set Elodie down.  She wrapped the coat around herself tighter and followed him in once he’d unlocked the door. 

“Sit,” Victor said, heading to the kitchen.  He could hear and feel her following him but wasn’t going to fuss.  Especially since his first priority was to feed her and himself.  He bustled around the kitchen, cooking up the steaks the way he liked them.  He gave her a bottle of water while he waited for her steak to cook up, pleased when she drank it and even more pleased she still hadn’t taken his coat off.  She smelled healthier, though not quite back to her baseline.  He would worry more later if she wasn’t completely better. 

“Victor?”

“Elodie.”

“You don’t mind?  Me staying with you?”

“Why did that other girl, Mae, call you Ella?”

“We were friends as kids.  I used to hate my name, and I thought Ella was prettier.”  She turned the bottle in her hands, then set it back down on the table.  He realized she was blushing.  “I was a dumb kid.”  She looked at him.  “You didn’t answer me.”

“I’m not letting you out of my sight until you’re healed.”

“I feel better.”

Victor smiled, showing his fangs.  “I’m not letting you out of my sight until I know you’re healed.”  Elodie lifted her chin, looking rebellious, but she didn’t say anything.  Her stomach growled, and Victor returned to the stove.  Fortunately, the steak he was cooking for her was done.  He set it down in front of her, feeding her first.  She immediately cut into it, and the noise she made after the first bite went right to Victor’s groin.  He tried not to think about it, focusing on food first.  He finished cooking his own steaks quickly and then sat down to eat with her.  She smelled better than the steaks to him, but that was for later.

“Sorry,” she said, realizing she’d been rude to eat before him.  “I was starving.”

“Rapid healing does that,” he said, starting on his steaks.  He watched her eat, pleased that she seemed to relish the food he’d made.  He was trying to ignore the way her scent was hitting him, the memory of her tongue on his neck, her nuzzling into him while he carried her.  

“This was so good.”  She sighed, finishing the last bite.  “Thank you, Victor.”

“You needed it.  You’ll probably need more tomorrow.”

“I hope you have enough food,” she said.  She sat in silence while he finished his food, sipping her water.  He watched her, noticing how she sniffed his coat, tapped her tiny claws on the table.  He wondered if she’d grown fangs, too, and that made him hungry in a completely different way.  He stopped, deciding that this was enough food, and drank some water.  He didn’t want to be overfull.  Not with the little kitten here to play with. 

She shifted, restlessly, finally pulling his coat off.  Her scent wafted to him, smelling of arousal and readiness.  He could not help a growl.

Elodie looked at him and then sniffed the air.  “Is this what it’s like for you all the time?”

“What?”

“I can smell your…hunger.  It’s driving me insane.”

Victor chuckled.  “Is that so?”

“I want to taste you again,” she said.  “Touch you.”  She reached out and ran her fingers over his arm, letting her claws trail on his skin.  He chuckled.  They suited her.  “This is intoxicating.”

“Oh, kitten,” he growled.  “You have no idea.”  He stared at her, giving her the full impact of his attention.  She met his gaze, and her eyes were bright and challenging.  He smiled a slow smile, showing his fangs.  “Remember what I told you I was going to do to you when I saw you again.”  Elodie licked her lips, and the scent of her arousal deepened.  Victor chuckled.  “I think you do.”

“Oh yes,” she breathed.  

“Remind me,” he purred.

“You said you’d tie me up.”

Victor laughed.  “I think I was a bit more descriptive than that.”  He got up and walked around to stand behind her.  He put his hands on her shoulders, slid them down her arms.  “I think I said I was going to string you up,” he wrapped his hands around her wrists, pulled them over her head.  He kissed one palm, then the other, letting his fangs scrape lightly against her skin.  “And lick you until you begged me to fuck you.”

Elodie’s breath was coming in pants, and he could see her nipples were hard beneath her uniform.  “Yes,” she managed.  “That was what you said.”  Victor licked down her arm, and Elodie moaned.  “Victor, please.”

“Does my little kitten want play time?”

“Oh god, yes,” she said, and he kissed her hard, as he’d been wanting to do since the day she left.  He thrust his tongue into her mouth, and he felt that she had grown tiny fangs.  He licked them as her tongue swirled around his.  She kissed him back like she was tasting him for the first time.  She pulled at his t-shirt, sliding it up to run her hands over his skin.  He growled and picked her up, still kissing her.  She made an annoyed noise and clawed at his shirt, shredding it.

Victor laughed.  “Impatient kitten.”  He headed for his dungeon.  “Don’t worry, my pet, I’ll give you something to hang on to.”  Elodie wrapped her arms around his neck and then bit him.  He growled, pleased and amused by the wilder side she’d apparently absorbed with his powers.  “Do you need a gag, too?” 

Elodie licked the spot she’d bitten, then licked up the side of his neck.  “Not my fault you’re delicious.”

Victor made an approving noise, then set her down on the bed.  He left her there to go into his closet and retrieve his favorite cuffs.  Specially made, with extra padding, fleece lining, and leather webbing for his little kitten to hold on to.  He returned to her, set the cuffs on the bed, and ripped the t-shirt the rest of the way off.  Her eyes lit up, and she stood up to run her hands over his chest.  She liked that he was furry, she’d told him, and seemed to enjoy running her fingers through his chest hair.  While she was touching him, lightly scratching him with her claws, he unzipped her jumpsuit and pushed it off her shoulders. 

Elodie stripped it the rest of the way off, then stepped away from him and slowly peeled the tank top up, teasing him.  He let her, watching, knowing she could feel and see his lust.  She tossed the top at him, then turned away, looking at him over her shoulder.  She unhooked her bra, then peeled it off slowly, dropping it on the floor. 

Victor decided he’d had enough, and he closed in on her, wrapping his arms around her, his palms against hers over her breasts.  He lowered his head, grazing his fangs across the side of her neck.  She shivered against him, letting her head fall to the side.  He bit her neck gently, then turned her to face him. 

“My turn,” he said quietly, pushing her back against the bed.  She took her panties off, and he couldn’t resist.  He slid a hand down to cup her pussy.  She was already dripping, and he curled a finger inside her carefully.  She moaned and ground against his hand.  “Such a good kitten,” he said.  “But I’m not ready to fuck you yet.”  He removed his hand, licking the finger clean.  “I haven’t heard you beg.”

“Please,” she said.

“That’s not begging,” he said.  “Oh no, pet, you’ll have to do better than that.”

Victor grabbed the cuffs from the bed and wrapped them around Elodie’s wrists.  Then he tested them, hooking a finger in the d-rings and pulling her upright.  He stretched his arms up until she was on tiptoe, leaning against his chest, panting, her breasts rubbing against him with every breath.

“Victor,” she breathed, pleading.  He was quite certain she didn’t know what she wanted yet.  And he did.

He lowered his arm, pulling her to the center of the room.  His favorite toy.  He pushed a button on the wall and the pulley system lowered.  He hooked her cuffs to it, and then hit the button again, holding it until she was stretched, but still had her feet on the floor.

He slid a hand from her elbow, down her arm, along the side of her breast.  He brushed his thumb over her hard nipple, back and forth, until she whimpered.  He had initially thought he’d torment her with pleasure, but…

Victor retrieved two small nipple clamps from his toy collection and put them on her.  She was whimpering but didn’t protest.  He moved behind her, pulling her hips back against him.  He was glad he was still wearing pants; he could feel how hot and wet she was even through them.  She moaned, her hips writhing against him. 

He chuckled and released her, and she swayed a bit.  As he’d hoped, she was writhing, the nipple clamps swinging freely and adding to her torment. 

“Victor, please,” she whimpered.

He walked around her in a circle, his hand lightly clawing her hip, sliding across her ass, then around her other hip.  He let his nails lightly drag through her pubic hair. 

“Please what, kitten?”

“Please, please, fuck me.”

“You haven’t earned it yet,” he growled.  He moved behind her, cupping her breasts and squeezing.  She could not stop writhing against him, her ass rubbing against his cock.  He slid one hand down to her pussy, feeling the wetness, rubbing her hard clit.  “You have to scream.”

Elodie struggled, trying to ride his hand, but he was careful.  He was lightly rubbing, teasing, drawing it out.  She was panting, whimpering, and then finally whispering please over and over.  He squeezed her breasts with his other hand, tormenting her further.  Until finally, he had mercy on her, rubbing her clit with the heel of his hand while sliding one finger into her.  She came, screaming, riding his hand and shuddering against him. 

He growled.  He wasn’t going to wait any longer.  He unbuttoned his pants, grabbed her hips and slid his cock against her dripping pussy.  He pulled her so her feet were barely touching the floor.  She writhed, whispering please again.  He was inclined to have mercy on her.  Some mercy, anyway.

Victor slid his cock against her again, rubbing her clit and getting his cock nice and wet.  She moaned and writhed in his grip, begging again.  He could listen to that all day, but he wanted to fuck her at last.  He shifted his grip, moving her so he could slide into her.  She was so swollen, so tight.  He groaned as he forced his cock into her.

“Victor,” she rasped, her voice hoarse from screaming.  “Please, Victor.”

“Patience, kitten,” he said, sliding out and back in slowly.  “I’ll make you scream again soon.”

She struggled, trying to get purchase to push back against him, but she was barely on tiptoe.  He started fucking her harder, giving her something else to concentrate on.  Every thrust made her breasts bounce and thus made the nipple clamps pinch.  He kept thrusting hard, fucking her deliberately.  She was panting, whimpering, and then she screamed as she came again.  He could feel her pussy pulsing around his cock, and that was it.

He fucked her hard, fast, and deep, his control gone.  And then he was roaring, coming deep inside her.  He shuddered and then leaned against the frail, needing a moment to steady himself after that.  He panted, giving himself a moment.  Elodie was leaning against her arms, her eyes closed, panting. 

He unhooked her and carried her to the bed, setting her down carefully.  “Sorry, little girl, this is going to hurt,” he said, and then before she could protest or ask what, he pulled the clamps off her nipples.  She hissed in pain, then cupped her breasts. 

“Ow, you weren’t kidding,” she rasped, then coughed. 

Victor chuckled.  “Rest,” he said and then vanished to go get some water for the frail and himself.  She was so fun.  And now he could keep her.  He was still smiling when he got back to her and curled around her in the giant bed.  He’d need to adjust security, but for now, he would be happy to keep this little kitten.

 


	5. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes away on a job, and Elodie welcomes him home in the best way

 

Victor was honestly startled by how easy it was to live with the frail.  She was quiet but willing to speak up when she needed something.  He’d bought her clothes and other necessities, and then just gave her one of his cards with orders to take care of herself.  He had been pleased when she bought sexy things to wear for him, and even more pleased when she started initiating sex and asking for play time when she wanted something.

He wasn’t used to companionship.  It was unnerving.  And, even though he had enough money, he wanted time.  So, he used work as an excuse to get away.  It didn’t help, really.  He thought of the frail—Elodie—the whole time.  But, he got the job done, and then could have headed home immediately.  But he was considering a move, so he headed to the cabin. 

This cabin was his favorite place.  It was high on a mountain, surrounded by acres and acres of land he owned.  He could hunt, fish, or simply run for hours.  And inside… well.  It was custom made to his specifications.  The house was big, five bedrooms and a basement.  The basement was his ideal dungeon, though he’d never trusted anyone enough to bring them here before.  The great room was huge, with three towering windows that looked out at the lake.  The smallest bedroom was a fully-wired office/computer room.  The master suite had a giant walk-in shower and a separate jetted tub. 

Victor had never used the tub, but the thought of Elodie using it made him happy.  And he decided, right then, that he was going to bring her here.  He put in a couple orders for food, to be picked up the next day, and then he headed out. 

One quick flight later and he was heading home.  He could feel the frail, and wondered if she could feel him.  That question was answered when he arrived back at his apartment.  She was waiting for him, and he was delighted by her.  Victor came in through the balcony, as he always did.  Elodie was sitting on the couch, legs curled beneath her, reading.  But he knew she’d been waiting for him because of how she was dressed. 

A black leather collar he’d bought her was snug around her neck, above a red leather bustier that enhanced her cleavage.  A flowing black skirt cascaded down the couch.  He thought perhaps it was suede.  It smelled like the leather, at any rate.  He crossed the floor in two steps, enough time for her to set the book aside.  He kissed her, hooking a finger in the collar and pulling her to her feet. 

Elodie moaned against his mouth, then pulled back slightly.  “Oh, I missed you,” she murmured, and then hugged him.  Victor froze for a moment, then hugged her back.  He caressed her back above the leather, then slid his hand down to caress the warm material. 

She pulled back, smiling up at him.  “Are you home for a while?”

Victor smiled.  “Long enough,” he purred.  “You dressed for me.”

“I did,” Elodie said with a smile, stepping out of his embrace and turning.  He hadn’t noticed the heels.  They were sexy as hell.  Then she reached behind her, unzipped the skirt, and let it fall.  Victor smiled a slow smile, revealing his fangs.  The bodice had garters, and she was wearing black stockings with red tops, and no underwear.

Victor didn’t need any other invitation.  He cupped the back of her head, kissing her deeply.  He thrust his tongue into her mouth and she melted against his chest.  He enjoyed the feeling of the leather under his hands as he slid them down her back to cup her ass.  He pressed her against him, grinding his cock into her, and she moaned.  He loved hearing her moan, and wanted to hear her again and again.  He broke the kiss, pulling back to take off his coat and t-shirt.  Then he pulled her against him, enjoying the feeling of the leather against his skin.  “Mmm, you are so delicious,” he said, leaning his head down to her neck and breathing in her scent with the smell of the leather she was wearing.  “I want to lick every part of you.”

“Victor,” she murmured.  He licked her neck, then nipped lightly.  She shivered.  “Yes, please.”

 He swept her up into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom.  She kissed him, then licked and sucked on his neck.  He growled.  She definitely had learned how to push his buttons.  He put her down on the bed, and noticed she’d changed the sheets.  Her pale skin and the red leather looked brilliant against the dark bedsheets she had chosen.  He chuckled. 

“Oh, kitten.  You planned all this for me?”

Elodie blushed.  “I missed you.”

“I see that,” he said, and caressed her cheek.  He didn’t know what to say, so he decided to let his actions speak for him.  Victor leaned in and kissed her again, gently.  He licked her neck, then trailed kisses down to her collarbone, the top of her breasts.  He pulled them up out of the bodice and licked and sucked her nipples.  He caressed the leather, then kissed each hipbone, and then kissed her mound.  She was watching, almost holding her breath.  He kissed down her mound to her clit, then pressed a passionate kiss to her pussy.  She was wet, and he licked her like a cat, loving the taste of her. 

He buried his face in her pussy, licking and tongue-fucking her.  She moaned and caressed his head, wrapping her legs around his neck.  He could feel her heels poking him in the back, could feel the soft stockings on his shoulders, and with her taste it was perfection.  He could not help but purr as he sucked her clit and licked her.  She was moaning, and he could feel her getting wetter and wetter. 

Victor couldn’t stand it, he needed to fuck her.  He stood up, pulled her ass to the edge of the bed, and unbuckled his belt.  She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he caressed them, enjoying the feel of her stockings.  Then he freed his cock and put his hands under her ass, rubbing his cock against her. 

“Did you miss this?”

“Oh, god, yes,” Elodie moaned, writhing against him.

Victor chuckled and slid into her slowly.  She squeezed him with her thighs, and he growled.  He slid in and out of her slowly, rubbing her clit with his thumb carefully.  She began to thrust against him, panting, and he increased his speed.  Fucking her harder and faster, until she screamed and came all over his cock.  He really wanted to make her come again, but he didn’t think he could last.  He grabbed her ass, changing the angle, and fucked her deep. 

Abruptly, the pleasure peaked, and he thrust hard, again, and then exploded deep inside her.  He groaned, staying still for a long moment, before collapsing on her.  She wrapped her arms around him, caressing his neck and back.  He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch.

“Mmm,” she purred.  “I’ll have to wear leather for you again.”

Victor chuckled.  “Yes.  It suits you.”

He crawled up onto the bed, curling around her.  He should tell her about the cabin, he thought.  But then, she wanted to go back to the school, didn’t she?  He should tell her to go, but just the thought made him grumpy.  He decided he would sleep on it, and talk to her in the morning.


	6. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not porn-- just a piece of story of how Victor and Elodie ended up living at his favorite cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Graphic violence

Victor woke up the next morning still feeling grumpy and unsettled.  He rose before Elodie and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.  As had become his habit, he made enough for them both, and then made coffee for Elodie.  She stumbled into the kitchen when she smelled the coffee, and smiled at him, but she seemed unsettled as well.  Victor’s suspicions sharpened.  Perhaps it wasn’t the frail making him feel odd.

He served her breakfast and coffee, and then kissed her on the head.  “I’m going to look around.  Something’s wrong.”

“Wait.”  She grabbed his arm, and he felt the shockwave of her powers, followed by the unsettling whammy of his powers increasing.  He smiled and patted her hand, now tipped by sharp claws like his. 

“Thank you, kitten.  Stay alert.”

He headed out the door, planning to go into the stairwell to go to the roof.  As soon as he was in the hallway, though, he didn’t need to go further.  He could hear them, shuffling quietly.  No words.  They were pros.  He opened the window, climbed up to the roof and peered over the edge.  He squinted.  No identifying markers he could see.  He breathed in, scenting them.  One familiar scent.  He sniffed again, more deeply.  A mercenary, he thought, trying to place the man.  No, he realized.  This one had been guarding a man who’d hired him.  And he knew, then, where they’d come from.  He hated when they thought of him as a loose end. 

He crawled behind them, pulling himself up on the roof.  From there it was short work to pick them off.  They hadn’t prepared for a rear attack.  Sloppy.  He pinned the last guy—the one he remembered the smell of—to the wall and gutted him.  As he slid down the wall, bleeding out, he growled.  “I know you’re watching.  And you’ve just made the worst mistake of your life.  Check the paper tomorrow, you’ll enjoy the article.”

He headed into the hall, and heard the sound of fighting from downstairs.  Elodie! 

Victor leaped over the railing, down to the floor with his apartment.  He heard a feminine snarl, and then gunshots, echoing loudly in his enhanced ears.  He growled, shook his head and forced himself past the shock.  Two steps, and there was his apartment. 

The door was broken open, hanging off one hinge.  Elodie was nowhere to be seen, but two of the four men were bleeding on the floor.  He focused, listening.  Three heartbeats.  One, to the left, behind his couch.  He leaped, landed behind the crouching enemy, and thrust his hand into the man’s chest.  The other’s vest shredded like paper, and then he was falling to the floor.  Victor dropped the heart, then listened for the next.  He heard fighting, heard Elodie snarling.  He breathed in, smelled blood—hers and another’s. 

He stood, saw her standing, pinned against the counter in the kitchen.  She was wearing just her robe and nightie, and both were covered in blood.  The enemy stood in front of her, a knife in his hand.  She was snarling, both hands holding the blade away from her face.  She twisted, pulled, and jerked the knife down, burying it in the man’s leg.  Then she ripped his throat out. 

Victor stepped forward.  Elodie snarled and crouched, then recognized him.  Panting, she spoke.  “Are they all dead?”

He paused to listen.  No heartbeats.  “Yes.”

She stepped closer, limping.  He growled, then crossed to her and started checking her over.  She was bleeding from several small cuts, and one large one in her thigh, but they were closing even as he watched. 

“That healing factor is pretty awesome,” Elodie said quietly.  “I’m fine.”

“We need to move,” Victor said.  He headed back to the bedroom to grab his bug-out bag.  Next to it, was the smaller bag he’d planned on helping her pack up.  He’d put a few gifts he hadn’t had time to give her in it.  Reinforced weave t-shirt and pants, and a duster similar to his trench, to protect her.  He picked up the bag, turning to her. 

“Do I have time to clean up?”

“Be fast,” he said.  “But yes, wash the blood off and then dress in these.  Do you have anything you really want to bring?”

She glanced around the room, then sighed.  “I’ll miss the toys,” she said.  “But I imagine we can replace everything.  Just get me a few days clothes.”

 Victor chuckled.  “I’ll send a clean-up crew.  Hopefully we can salvage some things here before they burn it.”

“Good,” she said, and vanished into the bathroom. 

Victor was stunned because she was showered and dressed in 10 minutes.  She took him at his word.  He had used the other bathroom, cleaned up, finished packing for her, and was waiting for her.  “Check your bag,” he said. 

“Where are we going?” Elodie asked as she checked the bag, added some underwear and clothes, and then zipped it up.  She reached up and caressed his cheek, and he felt her power hit him again.

“I have a safe house,” Victor replied, cupping her hand against his skin.  “Ready?”

She nodded, and they headed out.  Victor took her to the airport, paying careful attention to the vehicles around them.  He didn’t see anything suspicious.  He called his local fixer group, sent them to the apartment.  He called other people, to meet them at the arrival airport to check for bugs and tracers.  He wasn’t going to risk anything for the place he thought of as his home.  It was why after a job, he left everything behind, traveled light. 

They met the group, checked, and everything was fine.  They were cleared for landing and for travel.

Elodie pondered how many vehicles Victor must have, since he loaded them into a Range Rover for the drive out to this next house.  The countryside was gorgeous, empty.  They passed through a large town and then headed another hour down a busy highway.  Victor turned off, driving up a rounded, forested mountain.  The road was clear, empty.  And then he turned again, drove up a hill, and there was a house.

What a house, Elodie thought.  It was a log cabin, but it was huge.  Expansive.  High windows, a wrap-around porch, and a separate garage.  The sun was setting, and the sky was aflame.  Elodie thought she could love this.

Victor parked and grabbed both bags, heading to the door.  “I’ll add you to the security,” he said as she followed him.  She understood what he meant when he touched his thumb to a tiny screen and the door popped open. 

“Fancy,” she murmured. 

“I like fancy security,” he replied. 

So I see, Elodie thought, but said nothing.  She followed him as he showed her the giant great room, the kitchen, and then the bedrooms. 

“You snuck into my office in the apartment—”

“I did not sneak,” Elodie protested.  “I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to go in there.”

“Well, this office is similar but more fancy.  I’ll get you your own computer—”

“A laptop?”

“As my kitten desires,” Victor said with a chuckle. 

“Perfect.”

They settled in, but Victor was still wary. Too many things could go wrong, now. 


	7. Scent and fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor revels in Elodie's scent...then has to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: explicit M/F sex

 

The following morning, Victor realized one thing that he had missed when he came here without Elodie.  The frail’s scent.  Something about her smell—especially her smell mixed with his—settled something deep inside him.  Made him feel like home really was home.  He rolled over, curling his body around Elodie, breathing her in.  She made a happy noise and scooted back closer to him.  He wrapped an arm around her waist, snugging her even closer. 

“Mmm,” she wriggled her ass, feeling his hard cock against it.  “Good morning.”

Victor licked her neck, then nipped her.  He felt like he wanted to rub against her, make sure her scent was in every pore.  He growled and bit the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder, and she gasped and thrust her ass back against him.  He loved the way she reacted to his bites; had loved it from the beginning.

He reached around and palmed her breasts, pinching her nipples.  Her arousal was like the best perfume, and he wanted to savor it.  He pulled her onto her back and kissed down to her hips.  Elodie moaned when he slid his hand between her legs, rubbed her mound then dipped his fingers into her pussy.  She was wet, and he licked his fingers clean with relish. 

He buried his face in her, licking but also rubbing against her so he’d be able to smell her later.  She moaned and slid her hands into his hair, caressing him.  He licked and sucked, feeling her clit harden, feeling her pleasure mounting.  She was writhing, almost pushing him off as she bucked against him. 

He slid a finger inside her, careful of his claws.  But it was the extra push she needed, as he fucked her with his finger, she moaned and came, shuddering against him.  He purred against her, sliding another finger inside her and continuing his ministrations.  He wanted her dripping, wanted her juices all over him, wanted to smell like her sex, wanted to mingle with her until he couldn’t tell where they separated. 

She moaned, a throaty, sexy sound, and then he felt her shivering against him.  He couldn’t tell if it was an orgasm or not, but he liked it.  He licked the juices from her pussy, then focused on her clit, working the hard nub with his tongue.  He could feel her squeezing around his fingers, and then she was screaming, grabbing at the bed, coming hard. 

He purred, loving the way she sounded when she came.  The way she looked, disheveled, soft eyed, sexy.  He crawled up, kissing her hard, delighted when she kissed him back and licked her juices off his lips.  He bit her neck, growling, and then pushed up to rub his cock against her.  She reached between them and helped him slide into her. 

Victor pushed home, forcing his way inside her, groaning at how tight she was.  He started fucking her, thrusting hard and fast, needing to feel her screaming beneath him.  She wrapped her legs around him, clinging to his shoulders, digging her nails into him.  He missed her claws, briefly, and then she was begging him for more, faster, and he growled and fucked her harder. 

Elodie whimpered, threw her head back, and then reached between them to rub her clit.  Victor growled approvingly.  “That’s it, kitten.  Come for me.”

She writhed against him, gasping.  “Close.  So close.”

Victor slowed down, working his cock around her pussy.  She moaned, so he kept going.  And finally, she was shuddering and crying out, coming hard.  He purred.  Now he could have fun.

He let himself go, fucking her hard, fast, deep.  She shrieked, coming again, and he felt her pussy throbbing around his cock.  He growled, thrusting again, then shuddering as his cock exploded deep inside her.  He shivered again, then collapsed on top of her. 

She wrapped her arms around him, sighing happily.  Victor rolled off her, pulling her close.  She curled into him, resting her head on his chest and cuddling close.  He realized he enjoyed this part.  And just like that, he needed to get away again. 

Tomorrow.  He’d find a new job and be off.  At least for a little while.   


	8. Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie finds the new home intriguing, especially its hidden treasures.

 

Elodie missed the apartment, but the giant house was a treasure trove of awesome.  Plus, she loved finding the tiny hints of Victor’s life.  Photos from his past, books that he’d obviously read, video games, and shelves of movies…  She loved the peek into his mind even more than the fabulous amenities. 

And oh, she loved the giant tub.  She wasn’t sure which she loved more, the giant tub or the dungeon.

The dungeon was fantastic.  Full of things she never would have thought she wanted, and yet Victor used them to make her feel sexy, treasured, and give her more pleasure than she’d ever known.  She wandered downstairs, through the game room, another room she loved far more than she’d ever thought she would. 

She stopped in front of the dungeon door.  She hadn’t gone in there without Victor since she’d been here.  She hesitated, glanced behind her, and then decided why not.  Victor was working, and she could explore what other things he had in there. 

She walked in, and couldn’t help but blush a little, remembering some of the things they’d done.  She walked over to the St Andrew’s cross, touching the smooth wood, the leather padding.  She admired the racks of whips, canes, and floggers, though she was a bit wary of them.  She didn’t like pain.

Elodie wandered over to the wardrobe, opening it to find an entirely different type of toy than she’d expected.  Vibrators and dildoes?  Really?  She picked up a small vibrator, turned it on, and chuckled a bit at the buzz.  She wondered what it would feel like.  Then she wondered what the others would feel like, and picked up one of the larger ones.  It was smooth to the touch, where the first one had been softer.  She turned it on, and it was a harder buzz, stronger. 

“Find something you like, kitten?”

Elodie startled and dropped the vibrator.  “Victor!”

He was smiling, to her relief.  She had felt like a kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar.  He crossed the room to her, picked up the vibrator and handed it to her.  “You like this one?”

“I… I didn’t.  I mean, I never used one of these.”

“Try it,” he purred. 

Elodie blushed.  “It’s so big.”

Victor chuckled and ran it across her breasts.  She gasped, and her nipples hardened.  “Victor…”

He stepped behind her, pulling her against him, then slid the vibrator between her legs.  The thin tights she was wearing over her panties were not protection against the powerful machine.  She moaned, letting her head fall back against his shoulder.  She could feel his cock already hardening against her ass.  Victor purred.  “Like that, kitten?”

“Oh my god, Victor,” she moaned, rubbing herself against the vibrator shamelessly.  “God, I’m going to come.”

“Yes, that’s right, come for me,” he said, cupping her breast through her shirt with his other hand.  He flicked his thumb over her hard nipple, and she shuddered.  Between that and the vibrator, she was already feeling overstimulated.  And then her orgasm hit, and she would have fallen if Victor hadn’t held her upright.  She shuddered in his arms, moaning. 

“God, you’re delicious,” Victor said, turning her around and kissing her passionately.  His tongue swirled around her mouth, and he pushed her back against the wall, pinning her there with his body.  She shivered, feeling his hard cock, and wrapped a leg around his to push herself against it.  Victor chuckled.  “Want something?”

“Oh, yes,” Elodie purred.  “I want you.”

 Victor growled and kissed her again, sliding his hands up under her top to caress her skin.  He pulled the top off, then mounded her breasts and sucked the nipples.  She moaned and ran her hands through his hair, pulling his head against her.  He responded by sucking harder and grinding against her.  She pulled at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin.  He chuckled and pulled back, stripping his clothes off.  She hurried to emulate him, pushing her pants and underwear off. 

Victor picked her up, kissing her again and carrying her over to the futon in the corner.  She had expected him to make it a bed, but instead he had her kneel on it.  He knelt behind her, kissing and biting her neck.  She cupped his head, moaning.  She loved it when he bit her so much.  He growled, pinching her nipples and then sliding one hand down to rub her pussy.  She gasped and shuddered. 

“Victor, please,” she said.  “Please, fuck me.”  Elodie knew he usually liked teasing her, but for whatever reason this time, he listened.  He gripped her hips and slid his cock inside her pussy.  She groaned, loving the feeling of being filled, of being his.  He fucked her slow, leaning forward and pinching her nipples, caressing her ass, her back.  She felt like he was touching her everywhere.  She shivered beneath his gentle touches, then gasped when he pinched her nipples. 

He lightly ran his claws down her back, making her shudder.  He slid his hand into her hair, gripped and pulled.  She couldn’t have explained why, but that just sent her.  She moaned, and then he growled softly “come for me” and she was completely gone.  She felt him slamming into her and then she was screaming and coming. 

He thrust hard, then he was exploding inside her and she shivered again in reaction to that sensation.  She collapsed against the spanking bench.  He rubbed her hip, then disengaged and sat down next to her, stroking her back. 

“Umm,” she murmured.  “So, you don’t mind I was down here?”

“No,” he replied.  “It’s yours, too.”

Cool, she thought, though she didn’t speak that aloud.  She chuckled and peered at him over her outstretched arm and through a tangle of hair.  “So I can try those vibrators?”

Victor laughed.  “You can try them all.  Just let me know which one ends up your favorite.”

“Of course,” she said, giggling.   


	9. Come to bed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie tries to get Victor to come to bed.

 

Victor never talked about the nightmares.  Elodie noticed that he did not have them when she was sleeping with him, so she tried to make sure that he came to bed with her.  But, on the nights he refused, he’d sleep on the couch or in the office and he would dream terrible dreams, often waking her up with his explosions.  She worked very hard to bring him to bed with her, but some nights were easier than others. 

One such night, she decided to try a different tactic.  After asking him to come to bed and having him refuse, she headed upstairs to consider a way to bring him with her.  She resolved that eventually, she’d actually ask him about the nightmares.  But that required more bravery than she had at the moment. 

She dressed to seduce his senses: lace-topped silk stockings paired with a smooth satin garter belt.  A lace-and-silk matching bra and panty set.  And then she masturbated, just enough to get herself worked up and wet.  She knew he’d smell her, and he’d often said he loved the way she smelled.  She added a pair of heels that had laces that wrapped around her legs and headed back to his office. 

“Victor,” she said softly, walking into the room.  “Are you sure I can’t convince you to come to bed?”  He glanced at her, turning back to his computer, then chuckled and turned to face her.  She smiled and stepped closer, stopping when she was between his legs and could run one hand over his hair, down to the back of his neck.  “I don’t like sleeping in that giant bed alone.”

He ran one hand up the back of her thigh, petting her stockinged legs.  “Hmm, you are tempting.”

Elodie leaned down, kissing him lightly.  She straightened and leaned closer so her breasts were in his face.  “Come warm me up.”

Victor chuckled and kissed between her breasts.  “How can I refuse?”

“You can’t,” she said, taking his hand and pulling lightly.

She knew she’d won when he got up and followed her.  She just hoped she could wear him out enough that he’d sleep instead of getting back up to work more.  Of course, this was Victor: she may have won in getting him to come with her, but she knew once she got him into the bedroom, he would take charge. 

He followed her to the bedroom, but once inside he pulled her against him, one hand on her ass and the other hand in her hair.  He kissed her hard, grazing her lip with his fangs.  She shivered and rubbed herself against him. 

Victor didn’t need a second invitation.  He picked her up and put her on the bed, spreading her legs.  He kissed her ankle, licking the stocking lightly.  He slid his hand along the stocking, careful of his claws.  “I love when you dress for me,” he purred.  “It’s like unwrapping the best present.”

Elodie blushed but smiled.  “I like being your present.”

Victor slid his hands up her thighs, hooked his claws under her panties, and tore them off.  Elodie gasped softly, and then he leaned over and kissed her mound before licking her pussy and growling softly.  He pushed her legs up, pinning her to the bed, then he buried his face in her, licking and sucking.  She moaned and writhed as he pushed her higher and higher, so fast she could barely keep up.  He slid a finger inside her, and she was gone, shuddering in orgasm, crying out and pleading for more. 

Victor licked his fingers clean, staring at her as he did so.  Elodie could not help but blush.  He climbed up on to the bed, leaning down and kissing her.  “I love the way you taste,” he murmured against her lips, making her flush harder.  Before she could decide what to say, he kissed her again and slid his cock inside her.  She moaned against his mouth as he started slowly rolling his hips, fucking her deliberately.

She wrapped her legs around him, urging him with her body to speed up.  He maintained the slow pace, and she whimpered.  “Victor, please!”

“Don’t worry, kitten, I’ll make you scream,” he murmured, kneeling up between her legs and cupping her ass.  He pulled her towards him, fucking her from a different angle, and she gasped at the deeper, sharper feel. 

“Oh my god, Victor,” she said.  He fucked her faster, harder, and she was clawing at the bed.  Between one thrust and the next, she was coming, screaming. 

He purred, smug, and then withdrew, ordering her to get on her knees.  She obeyed, looking back over her shoulder at him as he rubbed her ass, then fingered her.  She gasped and thrust back against him.  He chuckled and got up on his knees, sliding his cock into her.  She moaned and rocked back against him again. 

“Please, Victor,” she murmured.  He chuckled and fucked her slow, gripping her hips, curling around her to rub her breasts through her bra, and then to tease at her clit.  He straightened and fucked her harder, making her moan, and then she was shuddering and gasping, so close.  Finally, he pushed her over the edge, and she came again, screaming.  And then he was slamming into her, growling and coming too. 

He pulled her against him as he collapsed onto the bed.  She sighed, cuddled against him, and relaxed. 

“Sleep, kitten,” he murmured, caressing her hair.  Elodie smiled, hoping he would, too.   

 


	10. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie gets taken while Victor's off doing his thing, but he won't stand for it.

Victor appreciated what Elodie did for him.  The lack of nightmares was nice, as was the way she just…took care of him.  She’d clean up after him, or make dinner, or any number of small things.  He liked it, but it also drove him mad.  It was too much, and he needed to escape.  He arranged a job over in Africa.  It was nice and close to Wakanda, and he liked the challenge of making sure his work didn’t get caught by T’Challa’s people. 

It’d get him away from the frail, too.  At least for a time.

Victor gave her a couple ways to contact him if she needed to, though he wasn’t expecting anything.  She had a vehicle to take into town, a cell phone, and plenty of cash and food.  He kissed her goodbye and left, expecting that he’d be back in a few days.

The job proved tough, to his surprise.  Delays and too many witnesses frustrated him.  He tried to be patient, but the entire situation bothered him.  His instincts were telling him to go home.  And then Elodie called.  He didn’t answer; he was in the middle of checking on another vantage point to see if it would work for his attack.  She left a message, fretting because the school was talking about having her declared dead.  She’d been “missing” for a long time, and while Mae knew she was alive, the other woman had loyally stayed silent. 

Victor ignored the message, determined to take care of his job before he returned to the frail.  He figured she would stay home until she heard from him.  He didn’t think about her connection with Mae, or how many options she had thanks to the internet. 

The next day he left everything behind as he went to take care of the mark.  He succeeded, at last, and then headed back to the hotel.  He checked his phone, got messages from Elodie, and growled at the last one.  It was too short, and too strange.

“Victor, I’m worried.  I am going to head to the school.  Call me as soon as you’re back, ok?  Mae’s going to help, but… something feels off.  I have to go; I can’t let them declare me dead.  But… come home soon.”

He destroyed everything, as he usually did, and headed to the school as swiftly as he could.  The lack of the apartment there was a problem, but he had other stashes not far away.  He hit one, got a blank phone, and tried to call Elodie.  No answer.  Growling, he got his bike and headed to the school.

The dark-haired woman, Mae, was pacing in the open yard.  Victor had a bad feeling.  He pitched his voice carefully.  “Where is she?”

“Oh, thank god.”  Mae’s reaction would have made him laugh if he wasn’t so furious.  “She’s been kidnapped.  The Professor thinks it was Shaw and Lady Mastermind.”

Victor growled.  They’d regret it, if it was them.  “Where was she when she was taken?”

“Here.”

He sliced through the branch he was on, fisting his hands in fury.  He landed lightly, though, and spoke again.  “Where, exactly.”

“In her bedroom,” Mae said.  “They broke in, and illusions had a lot of the others fighting against nothing.  She tried to get to the professor to boost him so he could fight them, but they grabbed her and then…next thing we knew they were gone.”

Victor growled.  “I’ll find her.”

“Cyclops and Psylocke are looking for her.”

He snorted.  “I’ll find her.  When I do, you’ll know.”

“Good luck,” she called.  Victor ignored her, sniffing around the exterior to find Elodie’s scent.

He found it, trailed it to the road, got his bike and followed his instincts.  His gut told him where the frail was.  His frail.  How fucking dare they take her.  He snarled and gunned the engine, speeding towards where his gut said they’d taken her.  He knew the place pretty well; he’d been part of the group, after all.

Victor arrived, and as soon as he did he sensed Elodie, sensed her turmoil, weakness, and underneath it all, a solid rage.  He smiled.  He’d give her a chance to unleash that rage, he thought.  The weakness, though.  That made him furious.  They had better not have harmed her.  He walked up to the door, through it, and dared them to stop him as he headed to the room they’d locked her in.

Shaw stopped him.  “Victor.”

“You have my frail.”

“She’s a valuable asset.”

“She’s mine,” he snarled, stalking closer to Shaw.  “And you have no right to what’s mine.”

“If you’d just let us use her—”

Victor growled.  “What part of ‘mine’ are you not understanding?  I’m here for my frail, and that’s not up for discussion.”

Shaw glanced at Lady Mastermind, and then smiled.  Victor was fairly certain he knew what they were thinking, and he knew how to handle it.  He turned his back on them, heading for the stairs and Elodie.  Her door was locked, but he didn’t care.  He shoved it open and stalked inside. 

Elodie had a healing factor, but it was not as powerful as his.  So, he saw her laying on the bed, eyes closed and a frown creasing her forehead.  He inventoried the bruises on her face and the healing cut on one arm, and he knew her wounds had been bad.  It all just made him angrier. 

“Kitten.”

“Victor, thank god,” she reached a hand out for him, and he saw bruising on her arm that made him think it had been broken.

He took the hand.  “Boost me, sweetheart,” he said, “you need the extra healing factor.”  He felt the shockwave of her power, and then sat down next to her on the bed.  “What happened?”

“As soon as I got there, I could feel that something was wrong.  There was a…heaviness to the air.”  She pushed herself up, and Victor caressed her cheek.  The bruising was fading, and the slight frown line between her eyes had faded.  Victor took a breath, scenting her, and she smelled better.  She sighed.  “I should have waited for you.”

“How long have you been here?”

“I have no idea,” she admitted.  “I was hurt pretty badly.  I only vaguely remember arriving here.”

Victor picked her up.  “Tell me the rest later,” he said.  “We’re leaving.”

Elodie wrapped her arms around his neck.  “Please,” she said.  “Take me home.”

He stalked downstairs, and was unsurprised to find Shaw and Lady Mastermind waiting, blocking the door.  He glared at them.  “Get out of my way.”

“Please, Victor,” Shaw said in his most conciliatory tone.  “I don’t think Elodie wants to leave.”

“The fuck I don’t,” Elodie said with a snarl.  “Get out of his way.”

Shaw and Mastermind looked startled.  Lady Mastermind stepped closer, and Victor growled a warning.  “You try to touch me or her, and you’ll lose that hand.”  He shoved past them, and then stopped.  “Spread the word.  My frail is off limits.  You touch her again and I will make sure you pay for every bruise, every scratch many times over.”

And with that, he headed out the door.  He could feel Elodie’s amusement at his possessiveness.  And then she was breathing next to his ear.  “Should I start wearing that collar all the time?” she purred. 

Victor growled.  “Be careful, kitten.  I’ll take you up on that.”

She chuckled.   


	11. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie stands up for herself and it doesn't go well.

Elodie’s healing factor was not as powerful as Victor’s, and she was simply lucky that she had survived the battle with Shaw and Lady Mastermind’s people. Some of the damage had been from those she considered ‘her side’ since the illusions that Mastermind had created had caused them to attack each other. But, thanks to Victor letting her boost her healing power by boosting him, she healed up completely in a few hours rather than days. Victor babied her, solicitous and sweet for weeks after, and she relished it. 

Still, she knew how badly she’d been hurt, and it made her wary. There were few people she could boost and ‘borrow’ their powers the way she could with Victor. She’d known it would work on him because she knew he had powers similar to Logan, and it worked on Logan. But she didn’t like the idea that she could be so hurt. Or the idea that people like Shaw wanted her badly enough to almost kill her just to get her in their clutches. 

She wanted to know why they wanted her. Victor dismissed it as simply a power play. But he was also convinced that his claim would keep her safe. Elodie wasn’t so sanguine.

Fortunately, Victor’s cabin remained a safe place for them both. Unfortunately, he kept leaving her for various distant jobs. Elodie didn’t like it. She felt isolated in a way she never did when he was there. Not to mention, she was noticing a pattern. He’d get closer to her, then run off. She was starting to realize he’d never admit to any emotion between them and wasn’t sure if she could live with that.   
So, when Victor informed Elodie he was leaving for a job again soon, she decided it was time to face one of her demons. The easiest one, she thought. And, perhaps, she was running away a little bit, too, though she wouldn’t admit that except in one tiny corner of her mind. She turned from her desk to gaze at him. He was leaning against the doorjamb, arms folded across his chest. She nodded to herself, turning back to the laptop and closing it. 

“Okay,” she murmured. She took a deep breath to settle the butterflies in her stomach. She knew she needed to do this, and she also knew Victor wasn’t going to like it. She spoke, gazing out the window, watching him from the corner of one eye. “I’m going to go back to the school. The Professor has requested me to help him teach a new student, and I think it will help me to get away for a little while.”

“Absolutely not,” Victor growled.

Elodie turned to face him. She couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever refused her, but she knew it had to be done. She lifted her chin. “Victor, this isn’t up for debate. The Professor asked for my help, and I miss my friends. You’re not going to be here—”

“I’m not going to be gone that long.”

“That’s what you said last time, and you were gone nearly a month. I’m not happy here alone.” Elodie paused, because his expression had shifted for just a moment. She thought he’d looked… she opened her shields, needing to know. His feelings were overwhelming: anger, worry, fear, and hurt. She stood, walking closer to him. When she got close enough, she reached out to touch him, taking his hand. She swallowed her first statement. She could admit the loneliness without him, but not the real feeling. “When you’re gone it’s too lonely, the house is too big for just me.”

Victor stared at her, and she felt his emotions: a burst of love, then worry/fear/anger/love swirling so quickly she couldn’t parse them all. Finally, he pushed it all away, a cold calm mixed with possessiveness winning out. “Shaw still wants you,” he said, curling his fingers around hers. “And Xavier can’t stop him.”

Only the fact that she could feel that thread of worry beneath his chill kept her from saying all the wrong things. “The Professor thinks he can, now, actually.”

Victor snorted. “Xavier was always delusional.”

“Jean Grey is back,” Elodie said softly. “And I want to meet her.”

Victor laughed. Elodie wasn’t sure why, but the amusement was real and deep. Victor laughed so hard he ended up sagging against the wall. “Oh, I bet the runt loves that.”

Elodie had never questioned Victor on why he hated his brother so much. It was enough that she knew Victor and Logan were related, and that they both hated each other. Eventually, she thought she’d pull on that thread. But for now, she waited until he looked down at her, his face still slightly amused in that sardonic way she had come to know and love. 

“She’s crazy,” he finally said. “What’s the draw?” 

Elodie shrugged; she wasn’t about to tell Victor that the Professor thought Jean could help her with Shaw. “Aren’t we all crazy in our own ways?”

Victor chuckled. “Perhaps. Who’s this new student Xavier is so keen on you helping?”

“All the Professor would tell me was that he does what I do, but he needs confidence. Mae thinks I can help, too, so I thought I’d try.”

“You’ll come back?”

“When you get home, yes.” Victor grunted, and Elodie sensed she’d won. He pulled her hand to his face, kissed her knuckles. She smiled and caressed his cheek with her free hand. He stared down at her, his eyes darkening. 

“Stay away from the runt.”

Elodie sighed, and the mood vanished like smoke. “Victor. That is entirely unfair. Logan—”

“Stay. Away. From. Him.”

Elodie pulled her hand from his. “No. He’s a teacher, and if I need his help I will talk to him.” She paused, knowing this was a powder keg she didn’t want to set off, but unwilling to bend. “Nothing he says will change how I feel about you.”

Victor bared his teeth. “Don’t bet on it, sweetheart.”

Before she could formulate an answer, he turned and left. Elodie needed a moment to compose herself. Before she felt together enough to chase him, she heard a car door slam. She ran to the window in time to see Victor blazing down the driveway. 

With a deep sigh, she turned back to her room. Anger pierced the sadness. Fuck it, she thought. I have work to do, and so does he. We’ll see what happens when he gets home.


End file.
